nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angela
WikiNation You are, I believe, the user who has blocked both my IP-adress, aswell as that of another user and my account, at the site Wikination. You did this because a user by the name of Pierlot asked for this. But he himself, this Pierlot, is also a known vandal. I was reverting his vandalism, and doing so, I made some rather mean commenst in my edit summaries as I was very pissed off. Anyways, I cannot request for an unblock at my own wikia since I cannot edit my talk page for a month and I haven't selected an e-mail adress yet. I would like to ask you to block User:Pierlot aswell, because he was just as wrong as I am. And the sockpuppetry of which I find myself being accused, is a blatant lie. The site I am talking about is: http://nation.wikia.com/ On it, you blocked two IP's: one of those was mine, the other one wasn't. The account you blocked was mine. You should also block the account by the name of Pierlot. Thanks in advance. Dr. Magnus 14:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :My humble opinion as site administrator of Wikination is that User:Pierlot has done little harm, and none of the site admins sees reason to block him. Both Pierlot and User:Pierius Magnus were warned, but only Pierius Magnus did abuse multiple accounts (he has a history of sockpuppetry at Wikipedia and several Wikias) and use highly provocative language. :I see no reason to block User:Pierlot. 17:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Again, this is only your opinion, Dimitri. The thing is, Pierlot also has a history of vandalism and horrible cursing and threatening at other wikia's. He has shown over there that he has done nothing but bad and unconstructive edits. He can contribute in a decent way, but usually chooses not to. Ask fellow wikia staffmember Sannse. I contacted her several times about Pierlot, and not just me, other people did aswell. She can tell you that he has a history of severe vandalism from multiple other sites. We both did vandalism. For which, I admit, I deserved to receive a block. However for him (Pierlot) to get away with it, hurts me. I believe it to be very unfair. Dr. Magnus 21:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::The block was due to sockpuppeting, not at the request of Pierlot. Angela (talk) 23:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::He has two accounts: "Pierlot" and "McCrooke", and uses them both. He is also a sockpuppeteer, so he could be blocked on the same charges. And then, I deny being a sockpuppeteer, as the IP-adresses of the two accounts (Pierius Magnus and William Johnson) don't match anyway. Dr. Magnus 07:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::How would you know they don't match? I didn't block you because of any connection between you and William but because of the other 2 accounts that do share your details. Angela (talk) 08:27, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, I may have had other accounts. But I never edited with them or misused my accounts with polls and things. It could have been accounts from other wikia's I brought along with me... And remember, Pierlot has three accounts:"Pierlot, McCrooke, Piercet" and probably even more. He is a known vandal on several wikia's, so he also deserves to be blocked. If he gets blocked it will also keep him from vandalising my pages when I am blocked, and unable to revert his actions. You understand? ;) Dr. Magnus 08:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :User:McCrooke and possible others accounts once used by Pierlot are no longer being used. 08:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) And I am only using one account, which is "Pierius Magnus"... so we both have sockpuppets, but neither one of us is using them. So you either unblock me, or block Pierlot aswell! :) Dr. Magnus 08:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Angela Angela, are you the same Angela that blocked me at wikination? You have blocked not only my account, but also you have blocked my IP-adress which is 94.212.216.150. You said this was because of sockpuppetry, which is abusing multiple accounts, but I feel you have made a mistake. You see, I have another account: "Dani Yusef-Ali Baba", from another wikia. I used it to edit on wikination, but this week I made a new account under the name of William Johnson (this one). So indeed, I have two accounts, but the oldest one is no longer active. I believe you have made a mistake blocking me, and since I can no longer even edit my own talk page, I came here. I hope you will look into my case again and unblock my IP adress, 94.212.216.150, and my account "William Johnson", can you do that for me? William Johnson 11:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :This reads alot like Pierius unblock thing Pierlot McCrooke 12:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Angela the ip adresses from the users have done very bad things at wikipeda. http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:86.89.146.118 Again some evidence Pierlot McCrooke 12:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) That I did vandalism at wikipedia does not mean I did vandalism at Wikination, remember that. Look into my actions as William Johnson, and into the actions I have done so far under my IP-adress and you will see no vandalism on any wikia. I left wikipedia forever, I am now a wikiaman! But I cannot even e-mail, or edit my own personal talk page on any of my accounts. Will you unblock me, Angela? I have nothing to do with Pierius Magnus, I am serious contributor. Besides, there is also something as a "shared IP". 12:52, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Why does the IP adress of Pierius Magnus and that of you both register then you as part of the Haren college?. That is really duister. Also your edits are really the same like Pierius. Pierlot McCrooke 12:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Pierlot, you are not a moderator at wikination, right? Then you have nothing to do with this discussion, I want you to leave this discussion alone. You have nothing to do with it. 13:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :You also not Pierlot McCrooke 14:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I have nothing to do with this discussion? How come? After all, you are not the one who is blocked! And I cannot even edit my own talk page at wikination because of this nonsense... this really isn't helping me at all. Can you help me, Pierlot? Will you talk to the wikination moderators, and ask them to allow me to edit my own talk page? Otherwise I can never explain. You people are making a big mistake here. 14:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi Pierlot is a vandal, he has vandalised numerous websites and now he got Pierius Magnus banned, who is a fine user and innocent of vandalism. Could you, angela, block pierlot crosswikia, for he still does awful vandalism. At wikination.com he has three sockpuppets: Pierlot, Piercet and McCrooke. User Pierius Magnus, and William Johnson were banned there for no reason. 15:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :There IS a reson. You seem brainwashed by Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Charges for Pierius at wikination {These have been given by DimiTalen, a admin from that site): * Sockpuppetry: ** Abusive use of User:86.89.146.118 ** Possible sockpuppetry using User:William Johnson * Intimidation and harassment: ** Very provocative language: *** pierlot, fuck off you dirty no good asshole vandal bastard *** no, he is not, i have no sockpuppets, you leave other peoples pages alone pierlot, you troll, always vandalising, you never learned your lesson, wait for the crosswikia bann you no good bastard *** i have no sockpuppets pierlot you are making shit up because you hate me, because you were a dirty asshole and a vandal at Wikistad and you never forgot that I was the one who banned you, stupid fuck Pierlot McCrooke 16:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :you and dimitri are both vandals. you are hating pierius magnus, that is why you are doing this. you want him to be blocked, but you know he does not deserve it. You, pierlot, are a vandal and a sockpuppeteer 16:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Dimitri a vandal? No and my sockpuppets arent used anymore, while Pierius still uses them Pierlot McCrooke 16:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Pierius doesn't have any sockpuppets. 20:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC)